Pour un infidèle
by Cherryx3
Summary: Mariés depuis 5ans,leur couple s'enfonce entre les tromperies à répétitions et la violence d'Edward ainsi que la trahison de Bella qui trouve refuge dans les bras de Jasper. Déchiré entre l'amour&la haine, vont-ils se retrouver? Dark Edward. AH


_Elle. Par un matin hivernal 6.30 am , Brooklyn dans l'appartement de son amant, NY. _

_Tes lèvres en tremblent encore_  
_Et l'homme que ton cœur porte semble moins fort_  
_Et si le combat prend fin_  
_C'est sûrement parce qu'on t'a pris par la main._

Inspirer. Expirer. Ne pas pleurer, tenter de s'en empêcher. Malheureusement pour elle, son cœur l'emporte sur sa raison. Encore une fois. Sur l'oreiller une larme roule alors qu'elle ressasse le passé qui lui fait face tel à un vieux drame qui tourne en boucle. Elle se revoit s'éveiller près de _lui_ et se dire que c'est pour la vie. Elle peut encore entendre _sa_ voix au loin mais c'est du passé, c'est lointain. _L_'a-t-elle vraiment perdu? Elle l'ignore et à cette simple éventualité son cœur se met à battre fort, toujours plus fort car affolé à l'idée qu'on puisse lui prendre _son unique amour_.

C'est dur pour elle de se dire qu'il n'y a plus trace de _leur_ amour mais seulement des souvenirs_. Il_ fut autrefois le remède à ses blessures, à présent l'angoisse qu'_il_ soit dans d'autres bras l'a fait suffoquer tandis que l'espoir fou hante chacune de ces nuits, loin de _lui_. Elle sait qu'_il_ ne reviendra pas mais elle _l_'attend. Encore, toujours. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'accrocher à ses illusions et t'en pis si certains la traitent de naïve. Avide de la chaleur de _ses_ bras, elle en est devenue folle. Folle d'amour au point de devenir masochiste. Plus _il_ la blesse, plus elle _l_'aime. Pourtant au fond, elle est détruite_, ses_ mots la mettent à terre et la tue jour après jours. _Il_ lui a promit l'enfer, elle sait qu'elle n'y échappera pas. Elle accepte volontiers sa sentence pour bien qu'_il_ plonge avec elle.

Des bras se posent autour de sa taille, un corps chaud se rapproche d'elle. Un homme mais pas celui de sa vie mais celui de ses tourments. Elle est si hypocrite de le blâmer, il n'y est pour rien de ses malheurs. La vérité est qu'elle a toujours préféré la facilité comme s'enfuir dans d'autres bras alors que son couple était au plus mal. Elle s'est laissée submerger et le pire est qu'elle est revenue une nouvelle fois vers son ancien amant quand ce fut la fin. _Leur_ fin. Obligé de jouer un rôle, elle s'engouffre dans ses mensonges. Celle de l'amoureuse transie alors que son cœur ne bat que pour son mari.

_Et tout bas tu me murmures que tout ce que j'aime tu me l'assures  
Et dans tes défaites tu me promets qu'un nouveau jour est pour demain._

Elle _l_'a aimé, _l'_aime et _l_'aimera toujours c'est irrévocable et ça malgré _ses_ vices. Elle est loin d'avoir été la seule fautive dans _leur_ relation mais jamais elle ne _lui_ en a reproché les tords, jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ ne la mette à bout. Elle a tout accepté de _lui: ses_ tromperies, _ses_ mensonges, _ses_ injures et même _sa_ violence. Elle a cru en _ses_ discours des premiers jours, amoureusement, le temps qu'elle ne s'en rende compte le venin s'était infiltré par tous ses pores. Dès ce jour elle était fichue, coincée dans le tourbillon de l'amour.

_Doucement tu me fais voir,  
Les plus douces de tes histoires,  
Plus notre idylle avance d'autres filles entrent dans la danse._

C'était une histoire perdue d'avance, elle-même le savait mais elle s'en était moquée. Elle s'était contentée bêtement d'ignorer l'amertume qui l'envahissait quand elle _le_ voyait au détour d'une rue en bonne compagnie alors qu'_il_ lui avait prétexté une réunion de dernière minute. Elle s'était fait violence de ne pas pleurer quand, la croyant endormie,_il_ se levait en pleine nuit rejoindre un autre lit. Et pourtant dieu savait comme il lui avait été difficile de feindre l'ignorance face à une telle trahison. Le pire était sans doute qu'elle ne pouvait en rien _le_ condamner pour _ses_ agissements. _Il_ avait été clair depuis le départ en lui avouant _ses_ difficultés à être polygame mais elle s'était entêtée à croire qu'elle pourrait _le_ changer. A croire qu'elle pourrait être la seule. Elle s'est souvent demandé à quoi rimait ce manège et pourquoi ils continuaient à jouer cette mascarade mais là où il y a de la peine, il y a aussi de l'amour. Et malgré les confits qui venaient fréquemment envenimer leur couple, brulait un amour incontestable et passionné.

Soudain la sonnerie du réveil la sort de ses songes et réveille par la même occasion le jeune homme à ses côtés.

_« - Mmmm ... Fais taire ce fichu réveil Bella. » _grogne-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur elle.

Du bout des doigts, elle éteint l'appareil posé sur la table de chevet. Doucement, elle se dégage de ses bras pour s'asseoir, se tourne vers lui et passe distraitement sa main sur son visage tandis qu'il soupire d'aise.

_« - Tu ne restes pas au lit avec moi? »_

Elle soupire, lassée le repousser. Elle aimerait tant se laisser tomber dans ses bras mais son cœur est prit ailleurs et on n'empêche pas un cœur d'aimer.

_« - Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas Jasper, je dois allé travailler. »_ Elle l'embrasse furtivement, se lève pour se préparer à une nouvelle journée.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Lui, 6.45 am , Upper East Side dans leur apparement, Manhattan._

_Ses lèvres en tremblent encore et sous mon __poids son cœur vibre plus fort et les craintes __qu'elle a s'amplifient_

Dès leur rencontre, une attraction fatale _les_ avaient précipité l'un vers l'autre sans même _leur _demander _leur_ avis. Quelle sorte de vie s'étaient-_ils_ faits avant cette fatalité ? C'était à se le demander, comme si tout avait été prédit d'avance. En réalité jamais _ils_ n'avaient eu le choix. Seul le destin avait eu son mot à dire dans _leur_ futur brulant. Et dès que _leurs_ regards s'étaient accrochés à l'autre alors tout avait été éclipsé pour qu'_ils_ ne voient que l'autre. _Ils_ en avaient subitement oubliés le temps et toutes choses futiles. L'important avait été_ eux_ l'espace d'un court instant. Que pensait-on exactement en _les_ voyants ? On pensait qu'_ils_ étaient amants, ou que, s'i_ls_ ne l'étaient pas , _ils_ l'avaient été. Mais la question qui demeurait : le redevriendraient-_ils_?

_Elle sait qu'une autre_

_fut dans mon lit. Tout bas je lui murmure_

_de calmer toutes ses inquiétudes et _

_dans mes mensonges je lui rappelle qu'à_

_mes yeux il n'y a plus qu'elle._

_Leur_ amour était né dans un bar sordide de Londres où il jouait de sa musique, aspirant à une autre vie. _Elle, elle_ était en vacances avec des amies et l'avait repéré sur scène ressemblant à un admirable Adonis. A présent, _leur_ amour a disparu quelque part dans les rues de New-York à cette époque hivernale.

Il _l_'a tant aimé même plus qu'il n'aurait fallu, mais d'un amour hélas insuffisant pour changer quoi que se soit, juste assez puissant pour _les_ blesser tout les deux. Pour _la_ blesser comme jamais. Pourtant il _lui_ avait dit. Il _lui_ avait dit qu'il n'était pas un homme de confiance mais _elle_, têtue comme à son habitude, n'en n'avait fait qu'à sa tête. Alors il _l_'avait cru. Il avait cru avoir le courage de se reconstruire et de _leur_ offrir une vie décente. Plus il essayait d'être à la hauteur plus il voyait la déception _la_ prendre bien qu'_elle_ lui avait assuré être entièrement accomplie avec lui. Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Un mensonge pour ne pas dire à voix haute qu'_elle_ aurait dût épouser un aristocrate de _son_ standing plutôt qu'un minable de son genre. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours sût.

_Elle_ avait été consciente de sa nature mais l'avait refouler puis celle-ci était revenue au galop, le narguant de plus belle. Ce fut le coup fatal. Chaque jours qui passaient lui avaient renvoyé en plein visage ce qu'il n'avait pas sût être, sût faire. Et puis un jour _elle_ a brisé _ses_ promesses. _Elle_ avait dit être toujours là, l'aimer peu importe ce qu'il était ou ce qu'il deviendrait. _Elle_ lui avait menti, l'avait trahi.

_« - Edward où vas-tu? »_ lui demande d'une voix ensommeillée la jeune femme qui repose près de lui.

Il ne lui jette aucun regard, se contente de s'habiller en vitesse. Il étouffe. Rien qu'à imaginer son ancienne compagne dans les bras de son meilleur ami le fait mourir. La haine l'envahit, il sait qu'il doit se calmer pour ne pas se précipiter là-bas et les détruire tous les deux.

_« - Être qui je suis. » _Un raté pense-t-il.

Il sort de son appartement et se dirige vers un bar aux horaires matinales. Il est tôt et il va noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool, comme souvent.

* * *

_Bonjour les lecteurs ! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire toute nouvelle qui m'a été inspiré de la chanson Pour un infidèle interpretée par Coeur de Pirate et Julien Doré. Elle sera très différente de mes autres histoires. Avec un Edward beaucoup plus sombre mais je n'en dis pas plus vous le verrez par vous même par la suite. Vos avis? Oh et une petite review pour la suite? Sa motive et fais toujours trèèès plaisir ! :) _

_Je pars lundi pendant 1semaine à Paris donc la suite sera là à mon retour et également pour mes autres fictions. Bises._


End file.
